This invention relates to sheet jogging apparatus.
Most prior sheet jogging apparatus includes side edge joggers which swing to and from a jogging position in simultaneous contact with the side edges of multiple sheet stacks within respective compartments of a bin column associated with a collator sheet receiver. These swing-type joggers typically are operated by relatively complex motor driven linkage assemblies which, in some practical applications, tend to lack versatility when handling or collating sheets of more than one size, or cause the sheets to be misaligned.